Bubble Bath
by Towelket
Summary: Little Ludwig gets to keep his older brother all to him self!


Bubble Bath

"Bruder! Bruder!"

Young Ludwig called, tugging at his older brother's shirt. His sky-blue eyes twinkled with excitement, clutching a peach stained bottle labelled "Bubble Bath". Gilbert picked up his little brother in his arms and smiled.

"Is that the present Francis gave you?" He asked, stroking Ludwig's soft golden hair.

"Uh-huh!" Ludwig giggled. Gilbert's fingers tickled each time his hair strands slid and fell through them.

"Francis said it's magical and that it makes bath time sweet like candy!" He explained, thrilled. Gilbert laughed. Good o' Francis. "Well, you know what that means. We have to put it to the test!" With that, he hoisted up Ludwig onto his shoulders and flew down the marble hallway; Ludwig letting out shrills of joy while the maids chased them with mops and brooms, scolding them not to run in the hallway.

Gilbert skidded through the bathroom door as he dodged the hurling frying pan aimed at his head. "Man! Is it a fad or something to fling frying pans at people?" He muttered. "Crazy women." He snorted as he gently plopped his little brother on the floor. Ludwig started to toss off his clothes, and in no time he was happily dunked in the bath tub, Gilbert pouring some of the contents of the bottle. The tub was soon filled with frothy white foam, which had a slightly pinkish tint. It let out a strange scent, as Ludwig described. It smelt very sweet, but had this spicy bitterness to it as well.

"Bruder! Hurry!" Ludwig urged, as he could not wait for his brother to find out the wonders of the bubbles.

"See, it even tastes sweet!" He exclaimed, situating himself on his brother's lap.

"You're not supposed to eat it, you know." Gilbert chuckled, but still licked some of the bubble that Ludwig proudly presented him with. To his surprise, it _was_ sweet indeed.

Then something what seemed to be a yellow ball of fluff zoomed across the air, and sploshed inside the foaming tub.

"What was that!" Ludwig shouted in wonder. Yellow dumplings don't fly and fall into the bath tub very often.

As Ludwig tried to scoop up the Unidentified Flying Object, a little chick popped its yellow head out of the bubbles. "Gilbird!" the brothers stated in amazement.

"What, you want to have a bath too, Gilbird?" Gilbert cackled.

The chick just shook off the foam on its head and chirped, and swam around in circles in the tub.

They had a great time just relaxing in the tub full of sweet smelling bubbles. Ludwig was happy that he had his brother all to himself, since Gilbert was recently very busy with work.

Ludwig talked about the adventure he had in the garden, chasing a black cat who had stolen a piece of wurst off his plate. The books he had read when Gilbert was too busy to play with him, and how he missed his brother so much during when he had to go on a 'Business Trip'. Ludwig just loved his brother too much, as he felt a warm fuzzy feeling choke his chest every time Gilbert smiled and nodded to his stories.

After a while, Gilbird seemed to have enough of the bubbles and perched itself on Gilbert's silver hair, starting to doze off. The sweet smell of the bubble bath was making Ludwig a bit dizzy. Maybe he was in the hot water for too long? But Gilbert seemed just fine with the temperature. Ludwig turned around to his brother, which made him stare with amazement. Gilbert's skin looked so white and soft! Maybe it was the contrast made by his scarlet eyes, but to Ludwig they seemed like sugary marshmallows.

Without really thinking, he leaned over on his brother, taking in breaths of sweet air.

"Hey West, that tickles!" Gilbert chuckled, shuffling over to escape. Then suddenly something made Gilbert to yelp in pain. "Ouch! What are you doing, West!" He took a glance to his left shoulder to discover a neat set of perfect bite mark.

Ludwig had bitten Gilbert's shoulder.

"Bruder tastes sweet as well!"He H Ludwig giggled, his face flushed crimson. Something was not ordinary. Ludwig's eyes were not adjusted, staring blankly into Gilbert's.

"West…? Are you alright?" As Gilbert noticed there was something strange with his brother, Ludwig fell on him, fast asleep.

Gilbert was just left behind to catch up on what was happening. Confusion settled him as he shifted his gaze between his little angel and the bite mark.

Realising something after some repeated switches from Ludwig to his shoulder, Gilbert reached to the peach stained bottle and read the label carefully. "Bubble Bath: Have a romantic bath time together with your partner, with this sweet bubble bath of finest French red wine."

Good o' Francis…..

Gilbert sighed.


End file.
